


an undercooked fluffy egg

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Dates, M/M, Mild Language, chansoo is squeezing all the pg-13 out of me, cute chansoo, i just wanted boys talking abt anime, i would go on about free! and haikyuu!! but, why am i not sleeping help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: chanyeol has a friend crush on everyone but kyungsoo caught his attention the most which means kyungsoo steps up in another level of crush.





	an undercooked fluffy egg

**Author's Note:**

> it's 11:23pm i hope i wake up tmrw
> 
> but seriously, chansoo is draining all my pg-13 i'm sorry to all of my future fics bc yall will be nc-17
> 
> ( chanyeol here is like me so, i literally have a crush on everyone until they do something and my heart just !!!!
> 
> what the fck is the title i

chanyeol had always been someone who always jumps out of his comfort zone, he also likes to make people laugh so that's his last resort if things don't go as planned. his next goal is to ask someone out since baekhyun has been pestering him about trying to get a real date and not friendly dates that chanyeol end up having more friends from different grades and groups. he had a date with jongin, one of the most popular kids in school because they post dance covers, and baekhyun ended up sulking because he wanted to date jongin too. baekhyun tried to make a move but jongin is just oblivious most of the time, chanyeol can only pat baekhyun's back when the latter would sigh at him.   
  
it's monday morning and chanyeol's talking to jongdae who's in front of the class, sitting on the desk and looking around for his crushes that would probably be the right level of unpredictable. chanyeol actually can't lie that he likes almost everyone in the room, he has this friend crush on everyone that could turn into a small puppy crush if they're being very cute and they're nice to him. he notices one unmoving figure at the back of the class, the one who sits behind him.   
  
chanyeol likes kyungsoo because he's someone who keeps to himself but he spotted him a few times talking junmyeon's ear off while they were walking in the hallway, he also doesn't know how kyungsoo interacts with other people except junmyeon, it's like a little secret that chanyeol wants in.   
  
“who are you looking at?” jongdae turns to look, “kyungsoo?”   
  
“yeah... what is he like? you've been partnered before for a project, right?”   
  
“he's what he is right now, he's very nice.”   
  
“that's all?”   
  
“yep, why? do you have a crush on him?” jongdae teases, nudging his knee.   
  
“just a little, he's cute.”   
  
  
  
the next day, chanyeol tries to build up the courage to just straight out tell kyungsoo 'let's go out on a date' so he tries to catch the latter alone but it seems like he's gone in both breaks and already out the door when the class is dismissed. he thought he won't be able to talk to kyungsoo except in class but one of his classmates told him that kyungsoo is always the first one to arrive in class.   
  
on wednesday, chanyeol's almost dizzy while walking to school but he immediately went straight to his desk and drop his bag. he gently places a hand on kyungsoo's desk to get his attention, suddenly feeling warm when kyungsoo looks up at him, he's actually goddamn attractive.   
  
“u-uh.”   
  
“what is it?”   
  
“are you free on friday?” chanyeol clears his throat.   
  
“um, no?”   
  
“if you have some time, go out on a date with me.”   
  
an awkward staring contest happens and chanyeol blinked first, biting his lower lip when kyungsoo tilts his head a little before, “okay.”   
  
“oh.” chanyeol keeps on staring before he beams, “okay! can you give me your number?”   
  
kyungsoo writes down his number on the corner of a page before tearing it off, chanyeol tucks it on the pocket of his polo shirt. he sits down on his seat, facing kyungsoo and resting his chin on top of his forearm, “why are you here so early? i'd still be sleeping right now.”   
  
“my body clock is just as is. you should take a nap, there's still about an hour before our classmates come.”   
  
chanyeol purses his lips, trying not to smile.   
  
“okay, please wake me up.”   
  
“sure.”   
  
—   
  
> **the small & the kids (not chanyeol)** **  
**   
chanyeol: HELP ME PLEASE   
  
baekhyun: did u get stabbed   
  
jongin: are you okay????   
  
sehun: i hope what happened is what baek hyung said   
  
jongin: sehun :(   
  
chanyeol: NO   
  
chanyeol: what do i wear for a date..   
  
baekhyun: A DATE?   
  
jongin: what you wore on our date was cute :')   
  
chanyeol: it's gone! baekhyun prob stole it   
  
baekhyun: did not    
  
chanyeol: when you slept over it was gone the day after   
  
baekhyun: shhh it was not me   
  
jongin: just wear something comfy   
  
baekhyun: who and where and what is this date   
  
chanyeol: i asked kyungsoo out! i'm taking him to the amusement park tonight   
  
jongin: :0 wear thick clothes    
  
baekhyun: ho ly shit   
  
baekhyun: kim junmyeon's friend?   
  
baekhyun: that sounds fun   
  
chanyeol: so i just just wear something simple and thick???   
  
jongin: yes!   
  
baekhyun: wear something fun    
  
baekhyun: wear the sheer shirt i bought u ;)   
  
sehun: o.o   
  
chanyeol: no way! bye thank u guys !!!!!   
  
  
  
chanyeol sends a text to kyungsoo that he's at the bus stop so they can walk together, he pulls the sleeves over his hands and buries his nose on the collar of his hoodie. he really underestimated the cold but that can distract him from being nervous enough for his stomach to twist. kyungsoo walks up at him wearing all black and half of his face buried under his muffler, he looks really cute all bundled up and chanyeol just wants to cuddle him close.   
  
“ready?” he grins when kyungsoo nods.   
  
chanyeol starts talking to kyungsoo about their recent group project and when they finally managed to get their wrist bands, he was surprised when kyungsoo pulled him to the side before he can even suggest the first ride.   
  
“you're shivering.” he shoots chanyeol a look when the latter tries to deny it, “why didn't you put on more layers?”   
  
“it's too late before i felt the cold.” chanyeol whispers, blinking at kyungsoo who's taking out something from his backpack.   
  
“lean down, please.”   
  
chanyeol's breath hitched when kyungsoo loops a gray muffler around his neck, properly wrapping him up and moving away. he loosened it a little and tries not to have a big dumb smile on his face, “thanks. i don't know anyone who brings another scarf.”   
  
kyungsoo chuckles, “i always have to be prepared.”   
  
chanyeol's heart just fucking melted. if this was some other life, he would've fallen to his knees and cried. it's already a real crush.   
  
the park is pretty much crowded because it's a friday night so chanyeol keeps a hand on kyungsoo's shoulder while they walk to their first ride. kyungsoo agreed to ride the viking ship and chanyeol's actually quite scared to ride at the very end but it was free for them to sit on, and kyungsoo's not protesting.   
  
after the ride, chanyeol had to sit down on the ground while he laughs and kyungsoo rubs his back. he had his face on kyungsoo's shoulder the whole ride because of how scary being tipped forward was, his fingers are still frozen in place from gripping the metal in front too hard.   
  
“are you really okay?”    
  
“yes, i'm sorry. it's just funny to me.” he thumps his chest afterwards, coughing. “let's go to the next ride.”   
  
“let's not ride another scary one.” kyungsoo frowns.   
  
“no! it's okay. i can still take a rollercoaster later.” chanyeol holds kyungsoo's wrist, shaking it a little. “i'm not pushing myself, i swear.”   
  
they go on a few more rides and stopped after the extreme rollercoaster because kyungsoo also got a little sick, they sit down on a bench near the restaurants where only a few people are eating. chanyeol crosses his arms on his chest while they both slouch and just listen to the music being played, kyungsoo bumped their knees after a while, “let's go get something to eat before the last ride?”   
  
they stumbled upon a cute gift shop and chanyeol immediately wanted to get all of the gacha just out and not even needed to be randomly picked. he mulls over it and thinks about his budget, he can only buy two street foods and one gift for kyungsoo. chanyeol pouts before wandering to the other things in the store, he spots a few racks of keychains and found a cute black cat keychain, he'll have to come back later.   
  
then he spots a very cute lion plushie that's lying on its stomach and immediately wanted to buy it. chanyeol turns around and sees kyungsoo looking outside the store, he sneaks to the counter holding the lion and two cat keychains, one black and one orange. he couldn't hide the paper bag so he just nonchalantly holds it next to him, kyungsoo comes in the store and asks him to wait but the latter didn't come out with any paper bag.   
  
“let's go, i'm kind of starving.”   
  
while they eat in front of the stall, chanyeol tries to be subtle watching kyungsoo because he's all wide eyed while he tears off a piece of fishcake from the stick, it makes him just want to bite the full cheeks. they bought six pieces of takoyaki and chanyeol holds it between them while they wait in line for the ferris wheel, kyungsoo gives him his last one and chanyeol thinks he's in love— he almost really swooned. just for a ball of takoyaki.   
  
they talk quietly while they're in the ride, it's quite cramped because of chanyeol's long legs but kyungsoo let their knees slot together instead of moving his legs to the side. chanyeol leans his cheek on the window, they're almost at the top and the people are turning into ants, street lamps illuminating the streets far away.   
  
“here,” chanyeol pulls out the lion plushie from the paper bag, subtly taking out one of the cat keychains and pocketing it on his hoodie. “it was very cute but my mom would tell me again that i don't need it.”   
  
“thank you.” kyungsoo smiles for a second before he pushes his face on the stomach of the lion. “smells really nice too.”   
  
“it is?”    
  
it smelled like candies but chanyeol couldn't mull over it for long before kyungsoo handed him a small plastic bag, he gasped a bit too loud when he pulled out the ball inside. chanyeol wants to jump on his seat but he could only cradle the plastic ball in his hands, staring at kyungsoo with so much adoration. if he can shoot out hearts from his eyes, he must have punched hearts in kyungsoo's face now.   
  
“it's a togepi, oh my god, i'm gonna cry.” he sniffles, the small pokemon is on his palm just cutely smiling up at him.   
  
“i'm glad you liked it. you never talked about which one you liked so i picked the cutest one.”   
  
“it's okay, thank you so much.” chanyeol puts it back on the ball and pockets it, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. then he just realized that they're slowly passing by the top before it comes to a stop.   
  
“so, why did you ask me out?” kyungsoo shifts and takes off his coat, he's wearing a cute graphic shirt. he's petting the lion on his lap, “i'm not usually the one who people just straight out ask on a date. i'm more like the one who passes the message to my friends.”   
  
“oh, i know that feeling. it's so hard having pretty friends.” chanyeol dramatically rolls his eyes, earning a chuckle from the other. “but i don't know, my friend kind of pressured me to actually date because all of my old dates become my friends. and i think i'm not really rushing to be committed, if you're ever worried about that, i just want to have some fun with someone i like.”   
  
“you asked me out because you like me?”    
  
“yes. well, i like everyone in general but spending time with one of them just makes me like them more.” he picks on the seams of his hoodie, “i'm not expecting you to understand but that's the jist of it.”   
  
he lets kyungsoo ponder for a moment then the latter nods slowly, “i understand it a bit. that you have friend crushes but they become real crushes sometimes.”   
  
“yep.” chanyeol claps once, “that's why i'm really enjoying myself right now because you just evolved to that stage.”   
  
“evolved like a pokemon?” kyungsoo covers his mouth to muffle his laughter.   
  
chanyeol thinks that he wants to hang out with kyungsoo again even if they're not going to work out, he just gives off a different vibe from everyone he dated and also wants to make him laugh or smile more.   
  
  
  
“i'll see you on monday?” kyungsoo asks, lion plushie under his arm.   
  
“of course.” chanyeol stuffs his hands on his pockets, “good night.”   
  
“you too.”   
  
chanyeol waves at kyungsoo when he sits down, gasping when kyungsoo made the lion wave goodbye and he waved a bit harder until they disappeared from his sight.   
  
  
  
> **chanyeol what the fuck happened**   
  
**_160 messages unread_ **   
  
chanyeol: GUYS HES SO CUTE IM CRYING   
  
baekhyun: OH MY GOD UR ALIVE   
  
baekhyun: TELL US EVERYTHING   
  
sehun: i want in    
  
jongin: yaaaay   
  
—   
  
honestly speaking, chanyeol just wants to spend more and more time with kyungsoo because he just learns new things about him every single day, just a few hours ago he learned that kyungsoo only watched one anime and chanyeol rattles off more sports anime if he ever wanted to watch.   
  
he's in the middle of explaining to kyungsoo about haikyuu when baekhyun popped up behind him, “excuse me, can i borrow mr. whipped as fuck?”   
  
baekhyun physically pulled him out if his classroom, “i had to see jongdae's videos of you practically glued to kyungsoo's desk before i get to drag you out of your room.”   
  
“i just got excited talking to him about anime!” chanyeol clings onto his arm, “i can't believe he watches.”   
  
“okay.. i'll let that slip. but seriously, come with us at lunch. he has junmyeon to be with and i want to see what more nerdy shit he gave you.”   
  
chanyeol's preening when they all cooed at the adorable togepi, jongin almost inhaling it in the process while baekhyun is sending lovingly stares at the latter.   
  
“keep him, chanyeol.” baekhyun pats his shoulder, “he's the one.”   
  
“i intend to make him my boyfriend even before he gave me the togepi.” he shrugs, earning a sigh from sehun. “too cheesy, i know but seriously, kyungsoo made me like this.”   
  
  
  
kyungsoo invited him over his house the next friday night so they can watch anime, chanyeol already watched them but of course he wants to see it again and also spend more time with kyungsoo. chanyeol bows immediately when mrs. do came into view but he gets a nice hug from her like how his own mother would hug him.   
  
“i'll call you boys when dinner is ready. don't lock the door, soo.”   
  
“yes, mom.” kyungsoo blushes a little and chanyeol only chuckled. “follow me.”   
  
kyungsoo's room is a lot cleaner than chanyeol's, he has a bookshelf that has novels and encyclopedias on it, and there's a row of small statues of famous buildings. chanyeol sits down on the blue bean bag and just looks around while kyungsoo went to the bathroom to change clothes, the latter comes back wearing a shirt and shorts which gives chanyeol a clear view of kyungsoo's legs, chanyeol feels a little jealous because his legs are like sticks.   
  
“i've started watching free yesterday, is that okay?”   
  
“it's okay, i'm just here to invade your room.”   
  
“you're not invading if i invited you.” kyungsoo hums while he grabs his laptop and sits next to chanyeol.   
  
they sit in silence after chanyeol asked who's kyungsoo's favorite (makoto), he's slowly sliding down the beanbag but his eyes are still trained on the laptop. chanyeol smiles when kyungsoo made a sound at one of the intense scenes, he leans his head on the beanbag behind kyungsoo's shoulder, blinking sleepily at the bright screen.   
  
mrs. do is very pleasant, she's all smiles and made chanyeol comfortable even if she's giving kyungsoo all these looks that indicates that she knows what was going on. chanyeol and kyungsoo insisted on washing the dishes so their arms are just bumping, chanyeol had tried to bump their hips but kyungsoo retaliated too hard that it threw him off. it was a good laugh while kyungsoo worriedly pets the hip that hit the drawer.   
  
“are you staying over?” mrs. do asks before they went upstairs again    
  
“i don't know, mrs. do. i only told my mom i'd visit a friend.”   
  
“make a call and tell her that i'll be here to look over you two.”   
  
  
  
the clothes of kyungsoo's brother fit just right to chanyeol, he's provided a mattress and a blanket, they sit on it with their backs on the bed while they watch. chanyeol slipped again, his neck now uncomfortably on the edge of the bed but he keeps on watching even with drooping eyes.   
  
he ends up falling asleep with his head on kyungsoo's shoulder and only woke up when kyungsoo tried to rearrange him on his mattress, chanyeol smiled sheepishly and kyungsoo just chuckles before they bid each other good night.   
  
—   
  
_ their first kiss wasn't anything special, it was awkward and embarrassing on chanyeol's side. they were waiting for the last bus because they went to baekhyun's house but they weren't allowed to stay over so they're heading to kyungsoo's house. they were eating some fried squid and the sauce just smears on the side of kyungsoo's cheek, it was just so endearing that chanyeol had leaned down unconsciously, kyungsoo didn't flinch but only looked up at him. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ chanyeol made kyungsoo hold his stick before he cupped both of his cheeks with his hands, something that he had always wanted to do, kissing the side of his lips to wipe off the sauce before aiming perfectly on the lips. kyungsoo kisses him back for a split second and then they're pulling away. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ chanyeol looks over his shoulder to hide his grin and scrunched up face, they share more silence before he felt a tug on the sleeve of his jacket, he turns back to look at kyungsoo who's looking away. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “was it okay?” he asked in a small voice. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “yes. god, it was perfect.” chanyeol slaps a hand over his mouth and kyungsoo's head snapped up. “u-uh...” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ kyungsoo shook his head with a smile, going back to eating but quietly hooks his own pinky with chanyeol's. _

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
